Explanations
by Books to the Ceiling
Summary: While cleaning up after the explosion at their house Luna and Xeno find a letter and a few other items from Renee. Goes with Experiments and Explosions, Experiments is necessary to understand. This idea was given to me by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet. R


Explanations

Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This idea was suggested to me by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet. Thanks! It's a great idea. This goes with Experiments and Explosions.

Luna's PoV

I finally made it home. The war was over, Daddy had been released and the house was a mess. I don't blame Harry, Ron and Hermione for the explosion, but it was going to take a while to clean up.

"Daddy!" I called. "Let's get started." He came out of the kitchen and pulled out his wand. I pulled out mine, and we began trying to get things back in their original place. Most things were easy enough, but you can't just do "Reparo" on a wall if part of it's been blasted to dust. It's not there anymore. We got most of the upstairs finished, except for a few parts of the wall that didn't exist anymore. Daddy and I separated when we got downstairs. He went into the hall to work and I went into the sitting room. As some of the rubble cleared up around the fireplace and mantel I found pictures on the floor. They varied from when I was two to around my current age. The glass was cracked on the pictures. I repaired them one at a time and when I reached the last one I realized that it was taken right before she died. We were outside the door to her workroom and we all looked so happy. As I looked at it I realized that the stone behind us was a slightly different color than the rest of the spot. I placed the picture next to the rest and wandered over to that spot.

It had been blown apart and instead of just seeing more stone or the garden outside I saw little cavity in the wall. It was a mini room and in it was a chest.

"Daddy, I found some sort of room!" He came rushing in and stood beside me. We looked at each other before heading in. When we got in all we found was a small wooden chest. We pulled it out into the room and looked down at it. There was just a simple lock that you didn't need a key for. I bent down and opened it. Inside was a collection of small items. Pulling one out I found myself looking at a picture of Daddy, my mom and me. I was about four and we were all by the pond where we get the fresh water plimpies. There were a few more family pictures and there was also a charm bracelet. The bracelet had what looked like bottle caps that had pictures drawn in them. There was a sun, a tree and a skull a tear and one indistinct object. The last thing in there was a slowly aging piece of paper. Daddy reached in and pulled it out.

For a while we just stared at the letter then he slowly unfolded it and started to read.

_Dear Luna and Xenophilius,_

_I have a feeling that I won't make it through this experiment, so I'm going to put everything that I can possibly say to you in this letter. Let me start by explaining my project to you. Normally I would have explained this to you in the midst of my experimenting, but I've been so engrossed in the project that I simply haven't paid enough attention to either of you and for that I am truly sorry. I know that I'm neglecting you, but for some reason I can't pull myself out of my room. The idea of this experiment is to find a way to bring back the dead. I know everybody says that it's impossible, but if you can kill with a simple spell, than I don't see why you can't reverse it with another simple spell. Or maybe a complicated spell, perhaps Avada Kedavra isn't simple, I wouldn't know. I started by attempting to come up with an incantation for this spell. 'Refero Vita' I though would work. It means 'bring back to life'. I'm working with this incantation for there are many ways that it could be used differently. _

_You may be wondering as to why, I believe I might not make it. Doing what people believe is the impossible will take a lot of energy. It may be to much energy for me to handle. So if I do die, I want to say I'm sorry. Luna I'm sorry I've not been paying attention, I'm sorry we haven't gone fresh water plimpy fishing in so long. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help your imagination grow, but remember you're a capable girl so I believe you can do it on your own. Xenophilius, I'm sorry I've left you to take care of Luna on your own. Whether I die or not, I've abandoned you for this short amount of time and that's not fair. I'm sorry that you haven't had someone to talk to about what's wrong and come to when you've had a brilliant idea. Don't let what anybody says get in your way of doing what you know is right. Luna's a strong girl and she can take care of herself, but I know you'll do what you can for her and do a terrific job. _

_Luna I want you to take my charm bracelet. The symbols there all stand for something. The sun stands for not only the fact that you are my sun, but because when something has gone wrong you should always look to your own personal sun to bring something to light. The tree is a reminder that you should always love nature and that you should grow as freely as any tree you have ever seen. The skull was the last charm I put on there. In light of my current experiment, I want to remind you not to try and run from death, but accept that your time will come. Remember I believe that once you die, you are born back again in somebody else's body, so you will always go on living. There is a tear that is just a reminder that all through life it is okay to cry and let your emotions out. The last one is hard to describe, and that is because I want you to decide what it is just as I want you to make your own decisions all through life. _

_Xenophilius I have nothing materialistic to give you, but I want you to know that you've always have my complete and entire love and that you will for all eternity. I couldn't have made a better choice when I decided to marry you and if I die during this experiment, I'll miss you terribly, but you should always be on the look out for who I've been born as, for I shall love you then too. The pictures I've put in the chest are some of my favorites and you can either display them or keep them for yourself either ways I want you to keep those. _

_I'm putting this letter and all the other possessions in this chest in a secret alcove. I don't want you to find this to early, but know that now that you have you were ready to know what was happening. _

_All my love for all of eternity,_

_Renee (Mom)_

A/N: Thanks again to Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet. I will post the link to the charm bracelet on my profile if I can figure out how. If someone would like to tell me in a review (hint hint) then that would be great.


End file.
